


Resilient

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Resilient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Resilient

Clint is the most resilient person.  
He always manages to bounce back,   
No matter the problems.  
Clint has a lot of problems.   
But he always recovers.  
Most of would give up,  
Sinking under the pressure.   
But not Clint.   
That is an admirable quality.


End file.
